Journal of Ryan Evans
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: Ryan keeps a journal and wrights his own thoughts that take place in his events. A Ryella fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Journal of Ryan Evans **

**Note:** I do not own High School Musical but if I did, Gabriella and Ryan would be dating and Gabriella's mom owns a café. I keeped on with Sharpay's icy-ness. Enjoy and please reply!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

09/29/06

Dear Journal,

Yesterday I had to rehearse a song with my evil twin sister Sharpay yet again. There's fall talent show coming up and of course Sharpay is making me audition with her as pairs. To be honest it's getting pretty annoying. While she goes shopping today, I'm going to go to Gabriella's mom's café. Most of East High goes there to just hang out. I mostly perform my own songs there and no I don't wear any of the goofy clothes Sharpay makes me wear. If Sharpay ever found out about what I do on the weekends, she would so freak and make my life a living hell. Wouldn't want that to happen. Enough about Sharpay, there's Gabriella and I have a secret crush on her. Just last weekend when I performed at the café, and hit a high G, Gabriella came up to me and said that I was an excellent singer. Ever since last week when Troy broke up with Gabriella, just in a few days she just got over it. Just as Alanis Morissette said, "Isn't it ironic?"

Signed, Ryan

09/30/06

Dear Journal,

Just as Sharpay left for the mall for a Limited Too sale, an 11-year-old girl that lives in our street, named Tabitha or mostly called Tabby, came to my house to return one of my missing hats even though I didn't really needed it. She dresses like any normal 11 year old would wear even though she lives in a mansion just like Sharpay and me. We soon talked about how are lives mostly are, kind of sad how Tabby's parents are not usually around. So she asked me if she could come with me to the café. After I performed one of my songs, Tabby considered that I could do a singing career. That is when Gabriella came up to us. Gabriella wanted to know about Tabby so she said that she was interested in physical science since she likes to look at body parts. So maybe Tabby kind of embarrassed me but she wants to be a doctor. I can't stop what she wants to do anyway.

Signed, Ryan

10/01/06

Dear Journal,

You wouldn't believe what surprised me, as I was going to the café while Sharpay was at the mall, again, I was about to bring Tabby along when she was just standing next to the door. Strange huh, anyway she brought a tape recorder to record the songs that I sing at the café. I never heard myself on a tape before. After that, Gabriella asked if I could go to the movies with her than go to a Chinese restaurant. Of course I said yes, then Tabby told me that Gabriella is starting have a crush on me also. I never knew that something like that would happen!

Signed, Ryan

10/02/06

Dear Journal,

It's Monday and we know that everybody hates them. Even me cause I have to go back as being the "Sharpay" Ryan than "myself" Ryan. Worst part is that I can't go sit with or talk to Gabriella because she claims people like Gabriella are "the freaky math geeks." At least we can mingle with each other at math, English, and social studies. Sharpay thinks that Tabby can be a weirdo, but what cracks me up is that Tabby calls Sharpay "The Wicked (Female Dog) of the Southern West." It's actually true that we live in the Southern West and Sharpay's name comes from a dog. So I just did my dance lessons with Sharpay and East High nominated me for best dancer but I'd rather be voted for most strong singing voice.

Signed, Ryan

10/03/06

Dear Journal,

So glad Monday is done, but still I have to do what Sharpay tells me. I just had my vocal lessons with Sharpay. I'd rather do jazz-pop instead of Broadway show tunes. Tabby tried to cheer me up with watching _RENT_ the movie while Sharpay had a date with Zeke. Zeke is a really nice guy but I just don't know what he sees in her. Probably her looks. As _RENT_ ended, Tabby said that Roger and Mimi reminded her of Gabriella and me. As of Tabby reminded me of Mark, except she's a female and younger, and Bailey from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (Sharpay made me watch it with her). Next Tuesday we're going to see _She's All That_ then _Not Another Teen Movie_ (the parody version). To Tabby's prediction, she thinks she'll enjoy _Not Another Teen Movie_ because she loves comedy, especially _Superstar_. Who wouldn't love that movie?

Signed, Ryan

10/04/06

Dear Journal,

Gabriella and I got paired for a social studies project on Italy. We have to study about the histories, landmarks, entertainment, and make a cuisine about it. Tabby asked if she could help out with the cooking part, she's considering ravioli or lasagna. I went to Gabriella's house after my acting lessons with Sharpay. I told Sharpay that I had to get the audition info for the talent show. At Gabriella's house while researching about the Roman Empire with Tabby, Gabriella asked me about the talent show. To be honest I said that I wanted to audition for the talent show singled and not paired with Sharpay. At least Gabriella and Tabby know how I feel, Tabby told me to do what I want to do it's your life, not Sharpay's to control. I'm just afraid of how Sharpay will react with this. I gotta tell you whether to listen to my head or heart, Sharpay could be my head and Tabby is my heart.

Signed, Ryan

10/05/06

Dear Journal,

Today was the auditions for the talent show. Just before Sharpay and I auditioned, I told Sharpay the truth about what I wanted to do. You just couldn't believe how ticked off she was. Zeke was there so Sharpay made him be her partner instead of me. After Sharpay and Zeke auditioned, Sharpay told me to "break a leg, that way I can win." Hard to believe your own older twin sister would say that. So I auditioned and sang, "It Takes Two" from Hairspray. Everybody who was at the auditions, including Tabby and Gabriella, applauded for me except Sharpay of course. I think she's starting to grow jealousy on me.

Signed, Ryan

10/06/06

Dear Journal,

Yes it's Friday the end of a school week! Also the talent show was listed, Sharpay was on there. I just couldn't believe I was going to the talent show! Sharpay was more ticked of me, not just because I'm wearing what I want to wear, but that I'm going on the talent show. Why do I have a bad feeling that Sharpay might do something lower on me than what we did with Troy and Gabriella before (which I felt really bad about)? After school, Tabby and I went to Gabriella's house to cook some raviolis for our project. We were talking about the talent show on what background, what lighting, and what should I wear. Tabby found a nice expedition shirt at Target that's blackish-brown. I'm so glad that Gabriella and Tabby are cheering me up and trying to forget about Sharpay's icy-ness.

Signed, Ryan

10/08/06

Dear Journal,

Last night was a perfect night except we barely kissed. I'm getting to ahead of myself. So here's the low down. I was in a denim shirt with very dark blue jeans, chose by Tabby. So I went to pick up Gabriella in my blue Saturn car and she was in a cute lavender dress. We saw _Open Season_ because it starred Aston Kutcher and Gabriella knows that I think Aston rules. After the movie we went for Chinese food and talked about many things. As I drive up to Gabriella's house, we almost kissed each other but I think Gabriella knows that on your first dates we don't kiss. It was almost perfect, but almost perfect is good enough.

Signed, Ryan

10/09/06

Dear Journal,

I couldn't believe what happened, Sharpay made Miss Darbus move the date of the Talent Show to tomorrow! She knows that I never get things perfect without rehearsal days. So Tabby, Gabriella, and I did rehearsal at my house as Sharpay did her rehearsal with Zeke at the dance studio we usually have our dance lessons. As I was doing my song, Tabby and Gabriella were acting like they were a bunch of fan girls. It kind of made me laugh. I just want to do my best at the talent show and nobody, not even Sharpay is going to stop what I love to do.

Signed, Ryan

List of the Talent Show 

Hosted by Miss Darbus and Principal Matsui

Martha Cox – Hip-Hop Dance Lance Zenex – Playing "Ode to Joy" on Cello Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie – Dancing to "Pon De Replay" Kelsie Nielson – Playing "Moonlight Sonata" on Piano Jason Cross – Tap Dancing to "One" Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor – Singing and Dancing to "Mambo and Tango" Ryan Evans – Singing "It Takes Two" 

10/10/06

Dear Journal,

It's the night of the Talent Show and everyone, including my parents, are there. As soon as Jason was done doing his tap dancing and everyone applauding, it was Sharpay and Zeke's turn. Sharpay was wearing a sparkle orange dress and Zeke was wearing samba dancer ensemble. As they put on their headphones and got on stage, they danced and sang very excellently, which made me nervous about going on stage. As they were done with their performance, it was my turn. Sharpay made her snobby smile and said, "Don't choke." The curtains were closed and in my expedition shirt with my jean pants. I was standing there looking at the audience with the microphone stand in front of me. As the music started to play "It Takes Two", I started to sing. While I was singing, Tabby saw Sharpay standing next to the CD player. She purposely bumped the CD player, soon the music stopped and I stopped singing. Soon there was silence then I started to sing acapella then as Gabriella came up and sang Tracy's part, the music resumed. At the end, we kissed lip to lip. How embarrassing is that when the whole school was watching us. They announced the winner and it was Sharpay and Zeke, I won second place. As the show ended, Sharpay came up to me and said, "What are you so happy about, you lost to your own sister." "No," I said, "I actually won in my own way." "Hello I beat you," as Sharpay made her usual insults. As I made a comeback, "Does beating people the only thing that matters, that never really conquers." Sharpay made her snobby gasp and walked away angrily. Zeke told me that I did a nice performance. Tabby, Gabriella, and I went to celebrate while watching the movie _Superstar_ at Tabby's mansion. So Gabriella and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was the best night of my life.

Signed, Ryan


	2. Trailer

**Trailer **

(Ryan writing in his journal)

Ryan (narrating): So this is how my life is, I have an evil twin sister…

(Sharpay at the auditorium as Ryan's standing)

Sharpay: Break a leg, that way I can win.

(Tabby waiting on the stoop)

Ryan (narrating): A new friend…

Tabby: Dude, your sister's gotta stop controlling you.

(Gabriella smiling at Ryan)

Ryan (narrating): And a secret crush…

(Gabriella next to Ryan at the stool bar)

Gabriella: That was an amazing performance you had there.

Ryan: Thanks.

(Ryan singing at the café)

Ryan (narrating): And a dream…

(Ryan and Tabby walking at the sidewalk)

Tabby: Singing has got to be your calling, right?

Ryan: It's what I wanted to do since kindergarten.

(Ryan writing his journal)

Ryan: This is my private personal journal and I write every thing that has been happening to me.

DCOM announcer guy: Disney Channel presents a new movie, starring Lucas Grabeel, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and in her DCOM debut Jenna Boyd. "The Journal of Ryan Evans" only on Disney Channel.


End file.
